The Reality Crash
by The Dovk
Summary: Pulled through the vortex into a new reality the Doctor and companions Amy and Rory face an all new world of Adventure. Rated T for violence and language. Feedback is appreciated. Disclaimer I do not own the characters, locations etc.
1. Prologue

Hello good people at this is my first story and it's more an accumulation of various Doctor who crossovers but for now my prologue and the introduction of an idea that spans different fictional worlds.

0000000000

Prologue

"Come on Ponds we've got trouble," declared the Doctor running to the Tardis controls.

"I told you it doesn't work like that," replier Rory as he ran down the stairs, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And I told you it does," the doctor argued back, beginning to push various buttons and levers on the Tardis control unit. "Anyway someone or something is dragging us through the vortex!"

"We're being dragged through the vortex!" exclaimed Amy as she arrived in the control room.

"Ah Mrs Pond so glad you can join us," said the Doctor still rapidly twiddling with the Tardis Controls, and then silence. "Right well yes I've got good news and bad news. The good news is we've landed safely in the year two thousand and ten or whatever they call it here. The bad news is we seem to have been pulled across a rift in different realities."

"Is that even possible?" inquired Amy.

"Well based on the fact it's just happened you shouldn't need to ask such a question but I suppose it's not exactly a natural phenomenon," answered the Doctor tones of seriousness could be heard in his voice before a complete change to that of an excited child. "On the other hand scans of the outside world are the same as Earth and we'd be bored playing Tardis hide and seek for another week so who wants to go explore?"

"Well I guess we do enjoy all the new places?" smiled Rory.

"Yea new places are always fun, except when we got lost in the maze inside the Tardis library," said Amy.

"Well you stopped complaining when we found the swimming pool picnic area," replied the Doctor.

"That's cos I was able to eat after two days without food and cut us out of the maze with this," Amy replied pulling out a device that looked like a sonic screwdriver from her jacket pocket.

"Yes and I said you only got to keep the laser screwdriver for a week so make the most of the next one hundred and twenty five hours forty six minutes and 9 seconds with it, " replied the Doctor. He'd been wondering when his archenemy's weapon would appear in the new Tardis since it disappeared after the crash he had altered the DNA lock but after a week the lock would correct permanently.

"Right well new reality new people I think we'll enjoy our time here," smiled Amy opening the Tardis door...

Next Time: "Ah yes this feel's like Earth smells like Earth and looks like Earth but i'm afraid this isn't earth as you know it" -Doctor

"Hello i'm Murdoc Nichols leader of the band Gorillaz and what in the name of all that's unholy are you doing here?" -Murdoc

"Well this is brilliant it's the year two thousand and ten so this must be Plastic Beach!" -Doctor

0000000000

There we have it my introduction the following chapers will be longer this is just a short introduction and i do appreciate any and all feedback.


	2. The Hunted

Background that you might need for this chapter is that in this world the animated music group Gorillaz are real people and we follow some extraordinary events on the fictional Plastic Beach which is the furthest point away from civilization in this world further background will be explained later in this story. So without ado I give you chapter one.

Chapter one-The Hunted

"Doctor look at this!" exclaimed Amy as she stepped out of the Tardis near the edge of a cliff of what appeared to be a small island. A small island made out of plastic.

"Hmm not your usual polymer combination," said the Doctor after licking the plastic ground.

"Em did you just lick the ground?" asked Rory with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes I did it's a Timelord thing, expect me to do this from time to time and don't disturb me I'm working out what it is," replied the Doctor. "Damn lost my train of thought, you know I've always wondered why it is called a train of thought. Hang on I'll try again."

"Excuse me but what in the name of all that's demonic are you doing?" called a voice. It was a gruff British voice belonging to a man with black hair clad in a white turtleneck jacket, grey jeans and brown boots. He wore an upside down cross which hung around his chest. The man went on to introducing himself, "I'm Murdoc Nichols malevolent of the greatest band on Earth: No the entire history of the universe."

"Ahh I know who you are of course this is Plastic Beach," beamed the Doctor. "I'd shake you hand but curiosity comes first so excuse me a second."

"Mate are you right in the head?" asked Murdoc as the Doctor licked the ground again.

"Oh trust me this is as normal as it gets with the Doctor," said Amy. "I'm Amy and this is Rory my husband. I've always wondered what you're like in person."

"What you see is what you get love," replied Murdoc.

"And I'm sure that's all she need's to see," Rory said.

"Well that's everything done dusted," smiled the Doctor. "So you're Murdoc Nichols and I'm the Doctor now where's the invitation inside?"

"Wait you don't think that just because you came here with your blue box that I'll let you inside my grand new hideout?" asked an astounded Murdoc. "Do I look like the kind of person the likes inviting madmen with boxes into their company?"

"Not under normal circumstances but I do believe that you wouldn't be inviting that man with a gun either?" said the Doctor pointing to a man with a striking resemblance to Bruce Willis getting off a boat at the dock of Plastic Beach.

"What!" exclaimed the trio of humans beside Doctor.

"Oh brilliant: The Bruce Willis wannabe followed me here," sighed Murdoc.

"And why was he following you?" asked Rory stealing the Doctor's thunder.

"Well that's my line but I suppose it show's he's learning," thought the Doctor.

Well I'm the kind of guy that has dirty hands and I might've got a hitman like him after me," replied Murdoc.

"Just one question," said Amy. "SHOULDN'T WE BE RUNNING!"

"Well I suppose you could meet the band members that are on the island if it's one of the last thing you could be doing," said Murdoc emotionlessly.

"Oh goodie but there shouldn't be anyone dying today," smiled the doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Right I've got a plan but we need to hide in the house I can use my sonic screwdriver to dismantle the gun but we're in the open. Sonic's short range and guns are kinda long range or at least a longer range."

"Hello shouldn't we be running?" Amy asked in a calmer way.

"Well let's get running," said Murdoc.

One dash in to the building past the downstairs bedrooms and upstairs into a kitchen

"Oh I do love a good run in the morning," smiled the Doctor. "The best morning run I had was with David Bowie. Long story but it inspired his song Scary Monsters I don't know who the super creep was.

"Emm boss who is this guy and those people?" asked a confused looking man with messy blue hair in a red t-shirt blue jeans and trainers.

"2D this is the Doctor and his friends Amy and Rory," replied Murdoc. "Anyway they're gonna save our lives but is the cyborg restored and recharging?"

"Yea cyborg's spent the last fifteen minutes recharging and is back to full functionality," smiled 2D.

"Wait did you say cyborg?" inquired the Doctor.

"Oh yes the boss built her," replied 2D.

"And I can take you to see her after this maniac is stopped," said Murdoc.

"Here I noticed you had three manikins downstairs," said Rory. "They where quite human-like could we use them as a form of bait?"

"Oh I like his thinking," smiled Murdoc. "We don't need them and plastic manikins dressed up on top of the stairs would buy you enough time to dismantle the gun with your thingy."

"Yes good work Rory, and it's called a sonic screwdriver Murdoc," replied the Doctor.

"Wait do we have time to do this?" asked Amy.

"Well we if anything can buy us time it's worth a go," replied Murdoc.

"Right let's hop to it, Murdoc come with me and take your clothes off" said the Doctor as he dashed down to the manikins. "We only need one manikin and if it looks like you then he'll think he's got the job done giving me time to dismantle the gun before he can come and take care of the rest of us. Hopefully he'll be scared off that's what usually happens."

"And if he doesn't?" asked the semi naked Murdoc.

"Well I suppose we'll cross that bridge if we come to it," said the Doctor concern heard in his voice.

"Right I'm ready," said Murdoc who was now only wearing unfortunately tight underwear and his inverted cross.

"Good I've found this American Football helmet and that'll prevent our 'friend' from realising it's not you," said the Doctor obviously pleased with himself. "As for you Murdoc I have a quite dashing pink fluffy bath robe and matching pink slippers."

"Look mate I'm a Satanist I despise pink and fluffy I'm quite happy wearing nothing," snapped Murdoc.

"Alright then your choice I suppose," replied the Doctor thinking. "Maybe we could've used these clothes instead of having a virtually naked Satanist running around. Right now we just put this manikin outside and play the waiting game."

Moments after the manikin had been placed...

BOOM the door into the hideout was knocked open

"Hmm looks like the rats forgot to lock it," muttered the Hitman. "Ah Murdoc it looks like it's time for you to die." He shoot the manikin through the stomach and was shocked to see two things. One he realised he had been tricked and two his handgun fell apart.

"Gotcha," smiled Murdoc coming out of his room.

"Tell me something Nichols, do you think I can't kill you and your friends with my hands!" sneered the Hitman stepping over the manikin, not noticing movement in a room behind him...

0000000000

2D: Doctor we're trapped what are we going to do?

Doctor: No more death i refuse to let someone else die. I promise we'll make it out of this!

And so the plastic beach adventure begins, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
